club_penguin_tips_and_cheatsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Storm of 2008
The Storm was a massive thunderstorm which rained down on Club Penguin's 2008 Halloween Party. By real life meteorological standards, this storm would fall under the category of supercell, according to the National Weather Service; with storm clouds and cloud-to-ground lightning. It was first seen on Tuesday, October 22, 2008, through the Binoculars. The storm was so alarming that it received coverage in The Penguin Times on the front page. The Storm destroyed the roof of the Dojo and gave way to the Dojo Exterior. Halloween Party of 2008 Unlike the year before, there was no eclipse, but the storm brought darkness to the whole area, just as if an eclipse took place. It is unknown why the Iceberg was dark since the storm was only on Club Penguin, maybe because the storm had spread to the Iceberg. The Dojo Renovation and the Ninja Shadows During the Halloween Party of 2008, penguins noticed that in the Dojo, when lightning strikes, players could see Ninja Shadows briefly. After the party, on November 3, 2008, lightning struck the Dojo and a new place was discovered, the Dojo Exterior. An old gray Penguin could be seen outside the Dojo digging up piles of snow. His name on his player card was ??????, who is now known as Sensei. Above Sensei, there was a sign on the Torii that read, "DIG OUT THE DOJO". On November 11, 2008, half of the Dojo Exterior was uncovered. Thunderstorms in real life Antarctica Thunderstorms are actually feasible in real-world Antarctica, especially in the small islands (like Club Penguin Island) on the fringe of the Antarctic Circle. They do indeed exist, though few travel far on the icy continent. In reality, the interior of Antarctica receives less than ten inches of rain/snow fall a year, thus making the entire mainland qualify-able for desert status. Trivia *There is a Power Card in Card-Jitsu of the Great Storm. *There were several speculations of ninjas, which were proved true after that. *The Storm only occurred at the Halloween Party 2008 causing darkness, clouds and thunder sounds. The previous Halloween parties had darkness due to an eclipse and the Halloween Party 2009 had darkness because of the volcano. **However, a similar storm occurred during the Halloween Party 2010 which led to Card-Jitsu Water. Gallery File:The Great Storm of 2008 forecast.jpg|Storm forecast, shortly before the Halloween Party. Image:Dojo_Exterior.png|The Dojo Exterior on November 11, 2008. Image:Newdojo.png|The Dojo Exterior on November 3, 2008. Image:New-dojo.PNG|The Dojo Renovation. Image:The Great Storm of 2008.jpg|The Great Storm of 2008, as seen in the Binoculars when forming. Image:WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!!!.JPG|Penguins 'taking shelter' in the Boiler Room. Image:The Great Storm of 2008 Landfall.jpg|The Storm as seen from the Iceberg. Image:Iworryforcpsometimes.PNG|Penguins 'taking shelter' in the Mines. File:LIGHTNING_WARNING.jpg|A lightning warning issued by the Penguin Times. File:LIGHTNING WARNING Mountains = Death.jpg|A second lightning warning issued by the Penguin Times. File:THE LIGHT!!.png|Lightning in the Dojo. File:G Franklin.png|G reneacting a familiar experiment. File:Senseinewcard14.jpg|Storm Power Card See also *Halloween Party 2008 *Dojo *The Great Storm of 2009 *The Great Storm of 2010 Category:Events Category:Parties